This invention relates to the brushing or cleaning of corner areas and other inaccessible surfaces. More specifically this invention pertains to a corner brush having structural cleaning feature not heretofore disclosed in the brushing and cleaning art. The prior art consists of brushes of various kinds, shapes and sizes, some of which include tapered surfaces. These known structures, some of which are tapered, do not permit the cleaning features of the subject corner brush invention.